Verdad o Castigo?
by Mochita-chan
Summary: Los muchachos en casa de Takao sin nada qué hacer, hasta que deciden hacer una pijamada para pasar la noche lluviosa ¿Qué pasará? **Yaoi (Mix de parejas) // Algunas cosas se aclararán o se confundirán más ¿Qué pasará?
1. Aburrimiento

Verdad o Castigo  
  
Primera Parte:  
  
Qué mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que entrenando juntos y perfeccionar sus habilidades con el Beyblade en el dojo de Takao. Incluso el antisocial de Kai Hiwatari había aceptado ir a la casa del muchacho. Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como las habían planeado.  
  
-Genial - dijo un molesto Takao, mirando la lluvia por la ventana - Estamos en diluvio, el abuelo se fue de viaje con papá y el bey-estadio del jardín se convirtió en piscina.  
  
-Y ninguno puede regresar a sus casas por la lluvia - aclaró Max, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, desarmando su beyblade a la luz de la lámpara.  
  
-No me hubiera tomado la molestia de venir de haber sabido que estaría con ustedes todo el día - refunfuño Kai.  
  
Los cinco muchachos se encontraban en la habitación de Takao, muy aburridos, por cierto. Como ya eran las 10.00 pm, todos tenían la ropa de dormir puesta: Takao usaba una camiseta blanca, unas bermudas del mismo color que las azules que usaba todos los días, y su cabello iba atado en la misma coleta; Max usaba una camiseta azul con una estrella anaranjada en frente y pantalones grises de algodón. Kyojyu era más tradicional con las pijamas, por lo que estaba usando la camisa y pantalón celeste con rayas blancas. Rei vestía de la misma manera que Takao: camiseta blanca y pantalones negros, mientras que Kai tenía puestas una camiseta negra con las mangas cortadas y los pantalones de siempre.  
  
"El clima en Tokio no ha variado y los meteorólogos afirman que esta será una fuerte temporada de lluvias, así que no salgan de casa" se escuchaba la televisión del cuarto.  
  
Rei la apagó con el control remoto y dio un suspiro.  
  
-Si seguimos así, temo que tendremos que vivir contigo de ahora en adelante, Takao - le dijo el muchacho de la China.  
  
Durante las dos horas que duró la lluvia ya habían hecho todo lo que se les ocurrió hacer en el cuarto: desarmar y armar los beyblades hasta el hartazgo, clasificar los mangas de la repisa de Takao, jugar con las shinai del dojo... ¡Incluso corregirle las faltas ortográficas a la tarea de Takao! (esa fue idea de Kyo)  
  
Rei se tendió sobre su futón en el suelo y dijo:  
  
-Que alguien piense en algo. El aburrimiento me está matando.  
  
-Bueno... ya hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos hacer aquí. Tendremos que dormir de una vez - sugirió Kyojyu.  
  
-Olvídalo. No tengo sueño y yo sé que nadie se quiere ir a dormir todavía - dijo Takao, aún con las baterías puestas.  
  
Entonces una idea loca pasó por su mente.  
  
-Ya sé. Hagamos una pijamada - sugirió el dueño de la habitación, con lo cual todos los demás se quedan perplejos.  
  
-Oye... ¿Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo encerrado? - dijo Rei, viéndolo como si estuviera loco o algo por el estilo.  
  
-¿Esas cosas no las hacen las chicas? - le preguntó Max, tan confundido como los demás.  
  
-Vamos. La idea no es tan mala. Nos vamos a quedar aquí toda la noche y estamos aburridos hasta decir "ya no más" - sonrió el moreno, ante lo cual Kyo, Max y Rei asienten captando la idea.  
  
Sin embargo el único que parecía en contra era Kai, ya que el muchacho del cabello bicolor se negaba a hacer tal ridiculez.  
  
-Olvídenlo. Antes muerto - Hiwatari se cruzó de brazos con una expresión de roca.  
  
-No seas aguafiestas, Kai. Si ya lo hemos decidido entre todos - trató de animarlo el rubio.  
  
-Sí, Kai ¿Acaso tienes miedo de que cuatro chicos estén solos contigo? - le preguntó Takao burlonamente, tratando de intimidarlo un poco.  
  
La reacción no se hizo esperar y el muchacho de las rayas azules en las mejillas se levantó molesto de su sitio.  
  
-¿Quieres jugar, Kinomiya? Entonces jugaremos - dijo con una sonrisa siniestra a su retador.  
  
Fin de la Primera Parte  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
-OK, este es primer fanfic de Beyblade, además de ser el primer yaoi que escribo.  
  
-Dejen muchos reviews, onegai...  
  
-Aún tienen tiempo de irse, porque este fic es del tipo Shounen-ai, son toques de lemon (si no tienen estómago fuerte, esta es su última advertencia) Después no me culpen a mí. 


	2. Juguemos a

Segunda Parte  
  
Después de preparar bocadillos, cerrar las puertas de la casa y acomodar los futones en el piso de la habitación, ahora la cuestión era qué juego iban a jugar.  
  
-Podríamos jugar a las cartas - sugirió Kyojyu.  
  
-No podemos... - dijo un desanimado Takao - El abuelo se las llevó.  
  
-¿Para qué querría tu abuelo llevar naipes al otro lado del planeta? - preguntó Max.  
  
-El que sea viejo no significa que no esté aburrido.  
  
-Qué tal si jugamos botella borracha - sugirió Max, después de pensarlo.  
  
Los otros cuatro lo miraron raro.  
  
-Olvídalo. No pienso besar a ninguno de ustedes, fenómenos - gritó Kai, completamente exasperado con la sugerencia.  
  
-Vamos, Kai. Soy muy tierno cuando me conocen - se burló Takao, poniendo cara de cachorrito.  
  
-Ya, Takao. No seas tan malo con Kai - Kyojyu estaba haciendo de réferi de nuevo.  
  
-Hay un juego que jugaba con Mao y los demás cuando aún vivíamos en China - sugirió Rei - Se llama Verdad o Castigo.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso? - preguntaron Takao y Max muy interesados.  
  
-Cada uno va a coger un palito numerado sin ver. Al que le toque el 1, tiene que mandar al 5 y darle a escoger entre Verdad o Castigo. Si elige Verdad, entonces tiene que contestar una pregunta. Si escoge Castigo, tiene que cumplir con lo que se le mande - explicó Rei.  
  
Al escuchar de qué se trataba el juego, en seguida se pusieron a favor de jugar el juego.  
  
-Suena genial - dijo Takao, muy emocionado - ¿Tú qué dices, Kai?  
  
-Me da igual - respondió aún cruzado de brazos.  
  
Cogieron cinco paletas de helado y les escribieron sus respectivos números. Después los metieron en un vaso y revolvieron para mezclarlos. Cada uno cogió un palito.  
  
-Yo tengo el 3 - dijo un desanimado Rei.  
  
-Tengo el 4 - anunció Kyojyu.  
  
-Yo tengo el 2 - Kai mostró el palito.  
  
-¡Qué bien! ¡Yo tengo el 1! - dijo un emocionado Max.  
  
-¡Tenía que tocarme el 5! - bufó Takao, nada contento por ser la primera víctima del juego.  
  
Max esbozó una sonrisa algo maliciosa.  
  
-¿Verdad o Castigo? - le preguntó el rubio.  
  
-A ver... Verdades, no tengo nada qué contar... Ya pues. Elijo Castigo - respondió desganadamente.  
  
-Muy bien... Tu castigo será... Tienes que besar al que saque el 5 - rió el muchacho de pecas.  
  
Ante esto, Takao pegó el puño contra el suelo y mostró un gran sonrojo de disgusto.  
  
-¡¿Qué es lo que te ha dado con los besos?! - le reclamó el chico de la coleta.  
  
-Castigo es castigo - sonrió Max, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Los demás estaban tan (incluso más) molestos como lo estaba Takao. Lo peor era que podía ser cualquiera.  
  
-Estás loco, ¿Lo sabías? - Rei estaba con los brazos cruzados. Por dentro ya estaba sacando garras y colmillos de tigre.  
  
-Puede ser cualquiera.... incluso yo - respondió el rubio, con tono juguetón.  
  
En realidad las intenciones de Max eran que Takao cayera de la manera más disimulada. Si bien él no salía en el sorteo, ya tendría otras oportunidades en los siguientes.  
  
Querían terminar con todo de una vez, así que volvieron a poner los palitos en el vaso y los revolvieron. Cada uno sacó el que le tocaba.  
  
-Yo tengo el 3 - dijo Max, disimulando su decepción.  
  
-A mí me tocó el 1 - dijo Rei, suspirando aliviado.  
  
-Saqué el 4 - anunció Kyo.  
  
-Es obvio que no me voy a besar a mí mismo - dijo Takao. Pero al meditar mejor sus palabras, su cara empezó a tomar un tono azul - E-eso significa que a quien tengo que besar es...  
  
Todos tragaron saliva y voltearon a ver al otro Bladebraker que quedaba. Visiblemente Kai estaba igual que siempre, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pero por dentro era otra cosa, ya que se sentía como si hubiera tocado un bloque de hielo con la espalda.  
  
-K-Kai... etoo... - trató de decirle Kyo, tratando de disimular su disgusto ante la idea de Takao besándolo.  
  
-Sí, ya sé - respondió secamente. En el fondo estaba bien aterrado con lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
-¡Olvídenlo! ¡No pienso besar a Kai! - protestó Takao.  
  
-Si no lo haces, el castigo aumenta - dijo Rei entredientes.  
  
-Hazlo de una vez - por fin dijo Kai después de meditarlo mucho.  
  
-B-bien... - Takao tragó saliva y respiró hondamente.  
  
Se acercó hacia el inexpresivo Kai, mientras los demás hacían de espectadores. Rei empezó a sentir que hervía por dentro, mientras que Max casi rompía su futón con las manos. Kyo se había cubierto la cara con la almohada, pero por algún motivo él también quería ver.  
  
Finalmente, Takao quedó a unos centímetros, para finalmente besar a Kai... en la mejilla.  
  
Inmediatamente, los dos jóvenes se apartaron completamente asqueados. Mientras Kai no dejaba de frotarse las mejillas (si no lo han notado, las rayas azules nunca se le corren ¿Serán tatuadas?) Takao comenzaba a hacer el ademán de escupir completamente asqueado. Los otros tres se quedaron con ojos de punto (nadie se imaginó que iba a terminar de esa manera).  
  
-Ahí tienes ¿Feliz ahora? - Takao soltó la frase después de 50 restregadas con agua.  
  
-Con eso me basta - sonrió Max, saliendo del asombro.  
  
-El castigo era para Kinomiya, no para mí - se quejó Kai, visiblemente molesto.  
  
-Bien que te ganaste conmigo - presumió el chico de la coleta.  
  
-Ya, continuemos con el juego - interrumpió Rei.  
  
Volvieron a meter los palitos en el vaso y los revolvieron bien. Y cada uno sacó otro número.  
  
Fin de la Segunda Parte  
  
Notas:  
  
-OK, yo sé que ese no es el verdadero "Verdad o Castigo", pero lo de los palitos es una manera mejor de hacerlo a la suerte, ya que este fic va a ser un collage de parejas.  
  
-Sé que todos esperaban algo mejor de Kai y Takao, pero esto es el inicio de lo que viene para el resto de la noche, así que aún están a tiempo de retirarse.  
  
-Agradezco a Mei (Mei Ikari) por el apoyo en esta historia. Pregúntale a Emphy si te da buenas ideas (onegai ).  
  
-Esperen al siguiente episodio (ahí comienza el Yaoi, con ayuda de Clow y Ran) y dejen muchos replys (esos son si quieren enviarme mensajes a mi mail personal: fugen31@hotmail.com ) y reviews 


	3. Striptease

Tercera Parte  
  
-5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10... ¡Ya puedes bajar, Jefe! - le dijo Rei, después de medir el tiempo.  
  
-Menos mal - todavía sonrojado, Kyojyu se bajó de la banca y suspiró de alivio.  
  
El castigo que le mandó Rei hace unos minutos era quedarse en un solo pie en la banca por 10 segundos sin la pijama (o sea, en ropa interior). El menor del grupo estaba muy avergonzado, pero prefirió el castigo a tener que confesar algo realmente comprometedor frente a su equipo.  
  
-¿Ya pusieron los palitos? - preguntó el chico de lentes, volviendo a ponerse la ropa.  
  
-Sip. Ya están - anunció Takao, moviendo un poco el vaso.  
  
Cada uno sacó el que le tocaba.  
  
-Yo tengo el 1 - anunció el Jefe, contento porque podría compensar ese momento de vergüenza.  
  
-Me tocó el 3 - dijo Rei.  
  
-Yo saqué el 2 - dijo Takao, aliviado de no tener otro castigo.  
  
-Soy el 4 - dijo Kai.  
  
-Rayos - Max se golpeó la frente al ver que le tocó el 5.  
  
Kyo se quedó un rato pensando en el posible castigo que podría darle a Max.  
  
-¿Verdad o Castigo, Max?  
  
-Elijo Castigo.  
  
-Tu castigo será... Quitarte una prenda.  
  
-¿Ese es tu gran castigo? - preguntó el rubio, no viéndole tanto reto a eso.  
  
-No he terminado... - dicho esto, el chico de cabellos anaranjados prendió la radio del cuarto y puso una música sexy - Al compás de la música.  
  
-¡O-oye! - refutó Max, con un notable rubor cubriendo las pecas de su rostro.  
  
-¿Quieres que también sean los pantalones y la ropa interior? - preguntó Kyo con una sonrisa muy distinta a las que ponía.  
  
Resignado, Max se quitó la camiseta al ritmo de la música, con movimientos muy lentos y sensuales. Los demás tuvieron varios tipos de pensamientos al ver así al castigado (con algunas reacciones que no valen la pena mencionar)  
  
Minutos después...  
  
-Continuemos con esto de una buena vez - dijo Takao, recuperándose.  
  
Después del "espectáculo" de Max, los demás no pudieron soportar tanta reacción de hormonas y fueron corriendo al lavabo por un buen chorro de agua helada.  
  
-A ver... ¿Dónde están los palitos? - preguntó Rei.  
  
-Acá están - Max se los pasó. Aún no dejaba de reírse por la reacción de sus demás compañeros de equipo.  
  
-¡Deja de reírte! - le gritó un impaciente Takao.  
  
-Lo siento... - trató de detenerse, pero no dejaba de carcajearse, ya que todos seguían sonrojados - No tengo la culpa de ser tan bello.  
  
Volviendo al juego, volvieron a sacar los números.  
  
-¡Qué bien! - Max celebró al ver que le tocó el 1.  
  
-Esto no es justo - protestó Kai cuando vio que tenía el número 5.  
  
-OK, Kai ¿Verdad o Castigo? - le preguntó el rubio.  
  
-No pienso contarles nada, así que di el castigo de una buena vez - bufó un molesto Hiwatari.  
  
Max se puso pensativo por un buen momento, hasta que se le ocurrió algo muy bueno.  
  
-Si yo hice un striptease a medias... Entonces tú haz uno completo - dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa malvada.  
  
-¡¿En qué rayos estás pensando, pervertido?! - gritó un sonrojado Kai ante el reto.  
  
-Kai, estás entre chicos - le dijo Rei. En realidad éste se moría de ganas de ver a Kai en traje de cumpleaños.  
  
Suspiró resignado. Él siempre era muy reservado y no dejaba que nadie lo viera, así que era comprensible que no quisiera desnudarse en frente de sus amigos. Lo que él no sabía era que más de uno babeaba para sus adentros con sólo imaginarlo.  
  
Queriendo terminar rápido, se quitó primero la camiseta negra, quedando al descubierto su pecho plano. Pasó a desabrochar sus pantalones, con lo cual Takao y Rei estaban petrificados. Tenía piernas muy firmes, y por alguna extraña razón, algunos se sentían algo raros al verlo así. Finalmente llegó el momento de quitar su última prenda. Kai tragó saliva y procedió a bajarse los boxers.  
  
Todos se quedaron callados, observando al muchacho que estaba en el centro del círculo, completamente desnudo. Aún inexpresivo, Kai cogió sus pantalones y se los tiró a Max en la cara.  
  
-¿Felices? ¿Ya puedo volver a vestirme? - dijo con la actitud de costumbre.  
  
Max aún estaba boquiabierto, pero logró recuperar la conciencia.  
  
-Claro... Ya cumpliste - balbuceó el rubio, saliendo del shock.  
  
Todos los demás volvieron a la realidad después de haberse comido a Kai con los ojos.  
  
-Muy bien. ¿Quién tiene el vaso? - preguntó Kai, volviendo a ponerse la ropa.  
  
Le volvieron a poner los números y los revolvieron de nuevo.  
  
Notas:  
  
-Muchas gracias por los reviews... Procuraré que los siguientes episodios sean mejores (Sí, más Yaoi!!!)  
  
-Esta vez tengo más ideas... Pero aún necesito ayuda para posibles castigos y preguntas comprometedoras (si tienen sugerencias, ideas morbosas qué aportar, soy toda oídos... envíenlos a mi mail: fugen31@hotmail.com ^^)  
  
-¿Quiénes serán las siguientes víctimas? O mejor aún ¿Qué consecuencias pueden traer estos juegos? No se lo pierdan.  
  
-Muchas gracias a Clow, Ran, Mei y Emphy. 


	4. Hasta el fondo

Cuarta Parte  
  
En ese momento sacaron los palitos del vaso. A Kyo le tocó el 3, Max sacó el 4, Kai tenía el número 2, mientras que Takao obtuvo el 1, por lo que el castigado tenía que ser Rei.  
  
-Genial - Takao se frotó las manos y miró a Rei con malicia - ¿Verdad o Castigo?  
  
-Elijo Verdad - el muchacho se cruzó de brazos.  
  
Había que pensar en algo realmente bueno, fue entonces que el foco se le prendió.  
  
-Ya regreso - en seguida, Takao salió de la habitación.  
  
Los otros cuatro miraron extrañados por la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-No creo que se haya acobardado - dijo Max.  
  
-A lo mejor no sabía qué pregunta hacer - Kyojyu se rascó la cabeza, igual de confundido.  
  
Entonces vieron varias cosas volando fuera del armario del pasillo. Desde libros empolvados hasta los juguetes de bebé de Takao. Por fin vieron que el muchacho salió del closet con una gran caja de botellas de vino.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que es eso? - preguntaron los demás.  
  
-El abuelo ha estado guardando esto durante años. Hasta ya se olvidó que estaban abandonadas aquí - entonces sopló el polvo de encima de la caja y sacó una botella - Vamos a hacer este juego más interesante. Ya veremos qué hacer... por mientras aquí va la pregunta.  
  
-A ver, suéltala - el muchacho chino esperó la pregunta. Con tal de que no sea esa clásica pregunta de "¿Quién es tu gran amor?"  
  
-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que se te paró espontáneamente? Y no me preguntes qué quiero decir, porque tú ya lo sabes...  
  
Rei se quedó mudo. Recordó que eso fue hacía mucho tiempo en uno de los campeonatos, cuando entró al baño del hotel y no sabía que Kai se estaba bañando y la reacción del muchacho chino fue obvia. Nadie se dio cuenta (el ruido de la ducha hizo que Kai no lo escuchara entrar) y en ese momento, Takao y los demás andaban vagando por la ciudad.  
  
-¿T-tengo que responder eso? - preguntó Rei, completamente avergonzado. Dirigió una mirada disimulada a Kai y se avergonzó aún más, por fortuna nadie lo notó.  
  
-Ahí es donde entra esto - Takao abrió una de las botellas y sirvió parte del contenido en un vaso de regular tamaño - Si no puedes responder, vas a tener que tomar todo esto DE GOLPE.  
  
Era una locura, pero el plan tenía lógica. Al finalizar el juego, el que se negara a responder preguntas o cumplir castigos estaría tan ebrio que después aceptaría todo lo que se le diga.  
  
Sabiendo el carácter de Kai, Rei no quería arriesgarse a que el muchacho de ojos pardos lo odiara el resto de su vida. Cogió el vaso y lo vació todos en unos momentos.  
  
Por fortuna el alcohol no se le subía tan rápido por la resistencia, pero era cuestión de tiempo.  
  
-Eso sí que es tomar - exclamó Max al ver que Rei seguía consciente.  
  
-Muy bien. Será mejor que continuemos - dijo el muchacho de la cola larga.  
  
Ahora el nivel había subido, algunos querían retirarse, pero no se podía por evidentes razones (sí, aún seguía lloviendo)  
  
Otra vez sortearon los palitos y cogieron sus números. El que manda ahora era Kai y el castigado... pues...  
  
-¡Maldita sea! - gritó Takao al ver el palito con el número 5.  
  
-Muy bien... hora de vengarme... - la sonrisa de Kai era más siniestra de las que ponía en batalla.  
  
-¿Qué más me queda? Elijo castigo, total. No debo avergonzarme de nada.  
  
Kai se levantó de su asiento y cogió la botella medio llena.  
  
-Vacíalo todo - fue lo único que le dijo.  
  
Se preguntaban cómo era posible que Kai diera un castigo tan poco original. Por otra parte, era algo muy riesgoso.  
  
-No puedes negarte. Tomas o tomas, porque lo que queda en la botella es lo mismo que lo que habría en el vaso - dijo Kai.  
  
"Se trae algo entre manos. Lo presiento" pensó Takao, tratando de analizar la mirada en el rostro de Kai.  
  
Sin más demora, le arrebató la botella y comenzó a tomar hasta dejarla vacía completamente. En seguida comenzó a toser por haberlo tomado todo tan rápido.  
  
-Takao... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó un preocupado Kyo.  
  
-Sí, Jefe... Estoy bien - estaba tosiendo menos, pero no negaba que el vino estaba muy fuerte.  
  
"Es cuestión de tiempo..." pensó Kai.  
  
Sin embargo tenía que esperar hasta que le tocara castigar de nuevo a Takao o que alguien le retara y él se retractara.  
  
-Muy bien, jefe... ¿Verdad o Castigo? - le preguntó Max.  
  
-Supongo que esta vez diré la verdad...  
  
-Muy bien... Sé que la pregunta es muy repetitiva, pero no pueden negar que muchos tienen curiosidad. A ver, Jefe ¿Quién te gusta?  
  
Kyo estaba completamente rojo, sobretodo no quería decir que le gustaba uno de los chicos del grupo... Cogió otro vaso y se lo pasó a Takao, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
-Vamos, Jefe ¿Es tan vergonzoso decirnos que te gusta una chica? - le preguntó Max.  
  
-Como si te gustara un chico - Takao rió, pero la expresión avergonzada y el silencio de Kyojyu ya le estaban dando el mensaje - Cielos, Jefe... disculpa. No tenía idea...  
  
"¿Cómo te lo diré Takao? No quiero que sea en frente de todos y no quiero que me odies si te enteras que me gustas" pensó el chico de cabellos anaranjados. Sin otra idea en mente, Kyo le insistió que sirviera. Una vez que vio el vaso lleno, tragó todo el contenido de una sola vez, lo cual se le fue directamente a la cabeza. Sin embargo decidió seguir en el juego en lugar de retirarse, a pesar de que Rei y Takao se lo sugerían.  
  
-Je-jefe... ¿Estás seguro que te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Takao.  
  
-¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Kyo va a cumplir cualquier cosa! - dijo eufóricamente.  
  
Debían admitir que nunca habían visto así al menor de los Bladebreakers... Incluso daba miedo.  
  
-M-muy bien... los palitos... - pidió Rei, aún asustado al ver a Kyo así (para colmo, el muchacho se sentaba a su lado)  
  
Fin de la Cuarta Parte  
  
Notas:  
  
-Bien... ahora que los muchachos están jugando con vino, las cosas se van a poner algo... Mejor esperen a los siguientes episodios...  
  
-Sobre los reviews... ¡Arigatou-gozaimazu, nee!  
  
-Respondiendo una pregunta que me hicieron, las edades de los muchachos son las siguientes (si me equivoco, corrijanme) Rei es el mayor del grupo (16 o 15), después le sigue Kai (15 o 14), Takao y Max tienen 13 años y Kyojyu es el menor del grupo (11 años)  
  
-Trataré de mejorar, lo prometo (ya saben, la falta de inspiración hace que salga cualquier tontería) 


	5. Las cosas se descontrolan

Antes de proseguir... Este episodio contiene LEMON... Así que no lean si son menores de edad o remilgosos(as). Como sé que de todos modos no me van a hacer caso, entonces no me culpen y disfruten de malograrse la mente.  
  
---------------  
  
Quinta Parte  
  
A medida que pasaba la noche, los castigos habían sido cada vez más atrevidos que el anterior, en algunos casos tuvieron que tomar una cantidad increíble de vino para compensar el no cumplir con lo que se le mandaba a uno.  
  
Al parecer el único que no se veía afectado era Kai, ya que él sí tenía costumbre para tomar (además él procuró cumplir todo en lugar de tomar)  
  
La siguiente penitencia que se le hizo a Kyo fue darle un beso en la boca al que le gustara del grupo. Para ese momento, la conciencia del reflexivo muchachito ya se había ido a dormir por el alcohol, por lo que aceptó gustoso el castigo. Ante el asombro de todos, se acercó a Takao y lo besó en los labios.  
  
-Je-jefe... - el muchacho que recibió el beso estaba congelado de la impresión.  
  
-Takao... Me gustabas desde siempre... - dicho esto, no pudo más y se quedó dormido.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos de parar el juego... - dijo Rei.  
  
-Tiene razón... - entonces Max se fue corriendo al baño.  
  
-¡Yuk! - exclamaron los otros tres al ver que Max tenía que vomitar.  
  
-Iré por un poco de hielo a la cocina - Takao ya se había recuperado de la impresión y abandonó el cuarto.  
  
* * *  
  
Por la borrachera, Takao ni siquiera había prendido las luces, por lo que lo único que iluminaba era la ventana que daba a la calle. Ya tenía lista la bolsa con hielo y se disponía a regresar, cuando vio la silueta de Kai apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.  
  
-Ya dije que iba a regresar - contestó Takao.  
  
-No vine a ayudarte. Veo que mi plan dio resultado.  
  
-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?  
  
-Algo que involucraba algo así - dicho esto, el capitán del equipo se acercó al dueño de la casa y, cogiendo su barbilla, le dio un beso de tal magnitud que Takao no pudo resistirse por efectos del alcohol.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó ya más sobresaltado cuando el beso se terminó.  
  
-Para soltar algo que tengo guardado desde hace tiempo.  
  
En seguida, comenzó a besarlo con más pasión y lo tumbó contra el suelo de la cocina, despojándolo de sus prendas con un arte que dominaba él. Takao se dejó por los efectos de las manos de Kai sobre su piel y permitió que continuara lo que el muchacho de cabellos bicolor tenía planeado hacer con él.  
  
Viendo a la pareja en la mitad de ese asunto, Rei apretó los puños y unas cuantas lágrimas. No podía sentirse traicionado, puesto que nunca había iniciado nada con Kai, aún así hería ver a su amor platónico con Takao, uno de sus mejores amigos. Dolido, regresó al cuarto, encontrándose con un recuperado Max.  
  
-Max... ¿Te sientes mejor? - le preguntó el chino, viendo que por fin había salido del baño desintoxicado.  
  
-Siento como si mi cabeza fuera una licuadora - respondió algo mareado - ¿Dónde están Takao y Kai?  
  
-No interesa ahora - Rei no evitó derramar algunas lágrimas al pensar en lo que ellos dos debían estar haciendo en estos momentos. Takao ahora estaba viviendo lo que él siempre anheló hacer con ese chico duro.  
  
Max también entendió lo que pasaba al ver la desilusión en el rostro de Rei, sintiéndose herido por haber perdido su oportunidad con Takao.  
  
-Rei...  
  
-Max. No los necesitamos.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
Las pupilas ámbar de Rei se volvieron más gatunas y ronroneó besando el cuello de Max.  
  
-¿Querías que Takao te hiciera algo así? - sus labios pasaron por su piel, arrancándole algunos gemidos al rubio.  
  
-Rei... ya-yamete... - dijo suspirando de placer.  
  
-Yo sé que en el fondo no quieres... - le dijo con movimientos muy suaves y sensuales, como un gato.  
  
-No... no quiero...  
  
Max también se dejó atrapar por el encanto de Rei. Los dos se estaban dejando llevar por el dolor y se desfogaban de esa manera, haciendo con el otro lo que hubieran querido hacer con esas personas.  
  
* * *  
  
En la sala, Takao ya había sido completamente dominado por Kai, que recorría cada centímetro de piel que hasta el momento estaba intacta.  
  
-Esto no es justo... Kai... - su respiración cada vez era más entrecortada.  
  
-Dime que lo anhelas tanto como quiero hacerlo...  
  
-Eres malvado... Sabes que lo quiero y lo que... haces... es jugar... conmi...go... - comenzó a sentirse cada vez más caliente cuando Kai lo desvistió completamente.  
  
-Apuesto a que no sabías que la mitad del grupo babeaba por ti... Claro que yo no estaba atrás, pero no me importa...  
  
-Pero Rei...  
  
-Rei no me haría caso... y yo sé que el rubio no te lo haría a ti...  
  
En ese momento, Kai lo tomó, causándole dolor.  
  
-Kai... Si no estuviera tan borracho... - Takao trataba de no gritar para no llamar la atención del resto.  
  
-¿Qué me harías?  
  
-Justo lo que estás haciéndome ahora...  
  
* * *  
  
Al mismo tiempo...  
  
-Max... ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó después de unos momentos.  
  
-Estoy bien... Muy bien, Rei - le respondió sintiéndolo dentro de él.  
  
Como no querían despertar a Kyo, se dirigieron a la sección de entrenamiento del dojo. Ahí estaban los dos muchachos sobre el piso de madera. Rei recorriendo con las manos y con la boca cada centímetro de la piel blanca del rubio, mientras éste se sentía ir y venir en el cuerpo del chico de cabello largo.  
  
Sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, pero en estos momentos estaban dominados por la decepción, dolor, excitación y el alcohol. Lo mismo estaba ocurriendo con Kai y Takao.  
  
Fin de la Quinta Parte  
  
----------  
  
Notas:  
  
-OK, ya está hecho... Kai y Takao, Rei y Max... pero las cosas no se quedan ahí. Ya verán cómo todo cambiará y se convertirá en algo más.  
  
-Lo lamento, fans de KaixRei, pero no se preocupen, que va a llegar en los siguientes episodios, igual con TakaoxMax.  
  
-Gracias por los reviews... trataré de mejorar.  
  
-No sirvo para hacer lemon Yaoi ;___; pero sólo lo hice para complacer a alguien... si les gustó fue un éxito, si ahora me odian, lo único que pido es que no me envíen virus al correo. 


	6. Formando planes

Sexta Parte  
  
Kyo por fin despertó, pero se extrañó de no ver a nadie en el cuarto. La cabeza le daba vueltas y todo estaba confuso, fue cuando recordó lo último que había hecho antes de desmayarse.  
  
-¡Qué he hecho! ¡Takao debe de estar odiándome! - exclamó cuando esa última imagen llegó a su mente.  
  
Se cambió y fue a buscarlo.  
  
* * *  
  
Aún seguía lloviendo afuera, sin embargo eso no parecía importarle. A pesar de haber estado muy ebrio, lo recordaba todo claramente. Veía los charcos formarse en el suelo y el ruido de las gotas chocando contra el techo.  
  
-¿Qué sucedió ahora? - le preguntó Max, abrazándole por la cintura.  
  
-No sé... creo que estuvo mal el haberte usado para desahogarme.  
  
-Mira, Rei. No fue tu culpa. Yo también lo permití... además sabes que yo aún siento lo mismo por Takao... aún hay posibilidades. Y creo que deberíamos unir fuerzas para ver si podemos tener segundas oportunidades...  
  
-Max...  
  
-Admítelo... Sigues amando a Kai.  
  
No sabía cómo decirle... Lo amaba, pero esas dos sencillas palabras no le salían tan fácil.  
  
-No hace mal admitirlo - Max lo cogió de la mano y le incitó a que lo soltara - Repite después de mí... LO AMO.  
  
-Lo... Lo... Lo amo... Amo a Kai... ¡Todavía amo a Kai! - Rei por fin lo dejó salir de su pecho. Kai no lo estaba escuchando, pero al menos estaba deshaciéndose de algo que guardaba desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
-Bien hecho, Rei - Max lo abrazó, ya no como amante, mas bien como si fuera su hermano - Ahora tienes que ganártelo.  
  
Para ello, Mizuhara ya había formulado otra estrategia, para lo cual le convino que hasta el momento siguiera lloviendo.  
  
* * *  
  
-¡Kai! ¡Kai! - Takao continuó buscándolo por cada rincón de la casa, pero no lo ubicaba todavía.  
  
-¡Takao! - Kyo por fin lo había encontrado después de haberlo buscado por todos lados.  
  
-Jefe... ¿Cómo estás de la cruda? - le preguntó el moreno al ver que el estratega de los Bladebrakers ya estaba mejor.  
  
-Aún algo mareado... pero... no quería hablarte de eso... - dijo Kyojyu, para luego apartar la mirada completamente avergonzado.  
  
-Jefe, no fue tu culpa. Estabas muy ebrio para razonar - trató de calmarlo Takao para que el muchacho de lentes dejara de sentirse tan culpable.  
  
-Sin embargo... - apretó fuertemente los puños y se mordió el labio - Lo que te expresé por ese beso sí era real.  
  
Kinomiya se volteó para no verle a la cara.  
  
-Perdóname... No es tu culpa... Soy yo, Jefe. Estoy enamorado de alguien más...  
  
-Entiendo perfectamente. Aunque no recuerde la mayor parte de las cosas que pasaron ayer... aún recuerdo cómo se sentían tus labios - entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojó más (¡¿Aún se puede más?!)  
  
-¿Seguimos siendo amigos, Jefe? - Takao le tendió la mano a Kyo, ante lo cual el niño de 11 años accede y le estrecha la mano en señal de amistad.  
  
Mientras Kyo fue al baño a desintoxicarse, Takao fue en búsqueda de Kai. Tenía que hablarle de muchas cosas después de lo que ocurrió entre ellos dos la noche anterior. Se lo hubiera contado a Kyo (quien prácticamente era su mejor amigo desde que se conocieron), pero al enterarse de sus sentimientos por él, se dio cuenta que no convenía decirle que se acostó con Kai mientras él dormía.  
  
-Ese estúpido de Kai... - murmuró para sí mismo.  
  
-¿Un estúpido llamando estúpido a otro? Estilo de Takao Kinomiya - dijo una voz conocida detrás de él.  
  
Se sobresaltó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai estaba detrás de él, recién bañado (peor aún si tomamos en cuenta de que el capitán del equipo estaba sólo con una diminuta toalla entorno a sus caderas)  
  
-A-al menos ten un poco de decencia y ponte algo de ropa - le dijo Takao, tratando de ocultar su asombro.  
  
-No decías lo mismo anoche, koi - la sonrisa maliciosa de Kai no se borraba ante la expresión sorprendida de Takao.  
  
-¡No me llames así! Lo de anoche... fue un error...  
  
-Quizá lo fue para ti.  
  
-Simplemente esperaste a que me emborrachara para luego sacarle provecho.  
  
-Que yo recuerde, tú pusiste las cajas.  
  
-Eres increíble...  
  
Antes de que Takao regresara a su habitación, Kai lo cogió de nuevo del brazo y lo besó. A pesar de decirse a sí mismo que no iba a responder, no pudo resistirlo y terminó por besarle de vuelta.  
  
-Eres un maldito, Kai ¿Lo sabías?  
  
-Deja de halagarme.  
  
Fin de la Sexta Parte  
  
-----------------  
  
Notas:  
  
-Aquí está. Servido el episodio 6... ¿Qué es lo que está tramando Max? ¿La relación de Kai y Takao seguirá siendo la misma?  
  
-¡Gracias por los reviews! Alguien me preguntó si este fic debería estar ahí... para ser sincera, realmente no entendí la pregunta ñ__ñ¡ Sorry...  
  
-Acabo de averiguar los seiyuus de los cinco Bladebreakers (Soy fan de los seiyuus, no puedo evitar la emoción)... Si les interesa, acá van: Takao (Motoko Kumai / Shaoran Li de CCSakura); Max (Ai Orikasa / Quatre Rabberba Winner de Gundam Wing); Rei (Aya Hisakawa / Yuki Sohma de Fruits Basket); Kai (Urara Takano / Tigre-Jumeji Hanagata de Saber Marionettes); Kyojyu (Houko Kuwashima / Sango de Inuyasha)... Todos los seiyuus de los cinco muchachos son chicas, pero no nieguen de que se trata de buenas seiyuus en el campo.  
  
-Muchas gracias... Pero la cosa no termina aquí, así que esperen el siguiente episodio. 


	7. Celos

Séptima Parte  
  
El clima estaba de lo peor. Nadie podía salir de sus casas sin recibir una segunda ducha en la calle. Después que Rei preparara el almuerzo, cada uno se dedicó a diversas cosas para poder entretenerse. Kyo quería olvidarse de todo, por lo que se puso a jugar con su laptop, Kai se había aislado en la sección de entrenamiento de la casa, Takao estaba revisando los canales en su habitación, pero lo único que encontraba eran reportes de las fuertes lluvias que estaban cayendo desde el día anterior... Al parecer los cinco tendrían mucho tiempo de calidad juntos.  
  
Rei se dedicó a lavar los trastes en la cocina, cuando siente un abrazo por detrás.  
  
-¿Siempre eres así de cariñoso? - le preguntó a Max, aún sin voltear a verlo.  
  
-En ocasiones... ¿Acaso es malo? - le sonrió con ojos traviesos.  
  
-En lo absoluto - respondió con otro ronroneo sensual.  
  
Takao interrumpió la escena al entrar a la cocina y no esperar el encontrar así a esos dos.  
  
-Yo... Yo sólo vine a dejar otro plato - respondió aún confundido.  
  
-Gracias, Takao. Ahora lo lavo - respondió Rei, aún con Max abrazado a él.  
  
El muchacho de cabello azulado miró a los dos y notó que Max tenía una mirada algo extraña hacia él. No sabía porqué sentía una punzada en el estómago al ver los brazos del muchacho rubio rodeando la cintura de Rei. Sabía que no era hambruna (había comido el doble que el resto del equipo juntos), lo cual sólo dejaba dos opciones muy claras: Estaba celoso de Rei o tenía indigestión.  
  
-Te-tengo cosas que hacer en mi habitación. Disculpen - dicho esto, Kinomiya se retiró completamente anonadado.  
  
Una vez que verificaron que no había nadie más en la cocina, Max y Rei se sonrieron pícaramente y se echaron a reír.  
  
-¿Viste esa mirada en sus ojos? - le hizo notar Rei, sin dejar de reírse.  
  
-Decían "CELOS". En letras mayúsculas, signos de exclamación y luces de neón - continuó burlándose Max.  
  
-¿Hasta dónde llevaremos esto, Max?  
  
-Habrá que esperar a la noche... Ya lo tengo todo planeado - sonrió Max.  
  
Entonces Rei lo cogió del mentón y le dio otro beso, el cual es correspondido inmediatamente. Mientras lo besaba en los labios y tocaba su lengua con la suya, Rei se fijó si ÉL seguía viéndolos. Pudo distinguir una bufanda blanca detrás de la puerta. El muchacho chino sabía que Kai había llegado justo en ese momento, por lo que no escuchó nada de la conversación, así que aún tenían cartas para cumplir lo trazado.  
  
* * *  
  
Una vez solo en su habitación, Takao se tumbó en su cama y se puso a pensar, ocultando la cara en su almohada.  
  
"A mí me gustaba Max... Quizá por eso no evito sentirme mal al verlo con Rei. Si considero que tener a Kai de amante no estaba en mis planes, además de que estar con alguien igual de frío que un témpano es lo mismo que no tener a nadie... Soy un desastre... Aunque no niego que Kai lo hace muy bien..." pensó aún ahogando la cara en su almohada.  
  
-Takao, ¿Eres tú? - le preguntó Kyo al escucharlo entrar.  
  
-Sí, Jefe...  
  
-Te ves algo deprimido ¿Sucede algo?  
  
-No, nada... No me ocurre nada, Jefe.  
  
-Déjame adivinar... ¿Aún estás molesto por lo que te dije ayer durante el juego y hoy por la mañana? - le preguntó el menor del grupo.  
  
-Jefe, eso ya quedó en el pasado. Seguimos siendo mejores amigos... - le dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa (muy fingida, por cierto).  
  
"Qué suerte. Aún no sabe que estoy con Kai... Eso le dolería mucho" Takao vio que Kyojyu parecía no saber nada al respecto.  
  
Sin embargo, lo siguiente nunca lo esperó de su mejor amigo. El niñito de 11 años se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo. Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro. Cuando Kyo se separó de él, volteó la cara, completamente sonrojada.  
  
-Je-jefe...  
  
-Perdóname, Takao... es... es sólo que... ¡Ya no puedo verte como sólo mi amigo! Me he cansado de escuchar sólo a mi cerebro y ahora te estoy mostrando que puedo ser más que eso. Puedo ser más que el típico "Niño Genio".  
  
-Jefe... Es que... No puedo. No puedo hacer esto. Eres mi mejor amigo, sólo eso... Y ahora no estoy pasando por un buen momento.  
  
Notó que Kyo estaba llorando al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas rojas.  
  
-Mira, Jefe ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Los dos jugamos juntos y planeamos nuevas estrategias para darle su merecido al tonto ese que robaba los blades de los demás... Quizá nos hemos divertido mucho, pero sólo somos amigos. No quiero que eso cambie por nada.  
  
Secándose las lágrimas, Kyojyu volvió a ver a Takao a la cara y reconoció que tenía razón. No podía negar de que Takao seguía siendo alguien muy importante para él, y se dio cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer por él es dejar que sea feliz, no importa si era con él o con alguien más.  
  
-Muy bien... será como tú quieras... - dijo el chico del cabello anaranjado.  
  
Entonces recordó algo.  
  
-¿Dónde está Kai? No le he visto desde el almuerzo - preguntó un curioso Kyo.  
  
Al escuchar su nombre, Takao no evitó sentirse avergonzado, pero lo disimuló frente a su amigo.  
  
-Apuesto a que se está dando un baño o está aislándose en algún rincón oscuro de mi casa. Déjalo, Jefe - dijo cruzándose de brazos y sentándose molesto sobre su cama.  
  
* * *  
  
En la sección de entrenamiento de la casa, Kai se había aislado de los demás (como de costumbre). Se puso a meditar, sin embargo la imagen de Rei besando a Max aún atormentaba su mente... No podía negar que aún seguía algo interesado en el chico chino.  
  
Por otra parte, Takao ya estaba en la palma de su mano. No supo definir si lo amaba realmente o sólo se lo cogió por aburrimiento. Tenía bastante tiempo para pensar en todo lo demás.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Nunca antes me puse tan inseguro sobre algo así. Todo es culpa del tonto de Takao y del ingrato de Rei" pensó, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, pero era imposible.  
  
Fin de la Séptima Parte  
  
-------------  
  
Notas:  
  
-De repente me salió un poco mal el episodio... trataré de hacer que todo se resuelva en el siguiente ep (ok, sólo una parte, esto va para rato)  
  
-Muchas gracias por los reviews, gracias a todos por leerme...  
  
-Estoy en una encrucijada. Muchos quieren que sea un KaixTakao, pero hay fans de KaixRei... ¿Qué hago? Las dos parejas me gustan... 


	8. La trampa

Octava Parte  
  
En realidad no se sabía si era de noche, pero el reloj ya les había indicado que el día se había acabado, así que Max y Rei prepararon todo para una segunda ronda de Verdad o Castigo. Todos habían sido citados a una reunión en la habitación de Takao, descubriendo que se trataba de otra ronda de Verdad y Castigo por sugerencia del chino y el rubio.  
  
-No sé... Este juego acabó muy mal. Cada uno de nosotros terminó intoxicado - refutó Takao, tratando de persuadir a Max y Rei (tenía más miedo a que terminara en la misma situación con Kai).  
  
-No seas aguafiestas, Takao. Ya vas a ver que será divertido - dijo Max, haciendo su guiño de ojo.  
  
-¿Acaso tienes miedo? - le provocó Rei.  
  
-¡¿Miedo, yo?! ¡Te metiste con el sujeto equivocado, chino! - respondió desafiante.  
  
Kai había aceptado de buena gana, mientras que Kyo no tuvo otra opción mas que quedarse (no tenía a dónde ir)  
  
Hicieron revisión: los palitos, comida al costado, las cajas de vino (créanlo o no, todavía quedó mucho. Ahora digo yo ¡¿El abuelo de Takao es tan viejo como para olvidar que tenía más de 15 cajas de vino en algún rincón olvidado de la casa?!)  
  
Sortearon los números y cogieron los que les tocaban.  
  
-Yo tengo el 1 - anunció Rei.  
  
-¡Maldita sea! - gritó Takao al verse como el castigado.  
  
Lo que nadie sospechó era que ellos habían hecho ese primer orden a propósito, ya que habían arreglado las paletas con pequeñas marcas.  
  
Rei trató de pensar en un buen castigo para el moreno, hasta que por fin se le ocurrió algo.  
  
-Debes servir de cojín a alguien del grupo - dijo Rei, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Como lo de sacar los palitos ya estaba algo repetitivo, pensaron en el sorteo de los pedacitos de papel. En ese tipo de sorteo, resultaba elegido el que sacara el papel con la punta roja. Rei cogió todas las colillas blancas y cubrió el otro extremo con la mano.  
  
Primero se la pasó a Max, el cual sacó la punta roja.  
  
-Uy, qué mala suerte - se quejó Max, fingiendo muy bien.  
  
Disimuladamente, Rei guardó los demás papeles en su bolsillo (todos tenían la punta roja)  
  
Para cumplir con el castigo, Takao se sentó sobre una banca y Max tuvo que sentarse encima de él. En verdad era vergonzoso el que Max estuviera sobre sus piernas, peor aún si decimos que el pecoso no es peso pluma.  
  
A la vez que Max estaba muy cómodo en las piernas de su impulsivo amigo, Kai alzó una ceja al ver a esos dos tan juntos, sobretodo si consideramos que la posición de Max le parecía demasiado sugestiva (bueno, sólo para él)  
  
La siguiente ronda iba a comenzar al sacar los siguientes números. Kyo no sacó nada importante, al igual que Takao y Max (sí, seguía sentado sobre Takao), por lo que sólo quedaron Rei y Kai. Rei sacó el palito que quedaba, cogiendo intencionalmente el que tenía la marca del 1, por lo que el castigado resultó ser Kai.  
  
- Elijo Verdad. Manda de una vez, gato - respondió Hiwatari secamente.  
  
Rei ya tenía todo resuelto, así que las siguientes palabras se desprendieron:  
  
-Cuéntanos qué ocurrió anoche después del juego.  
  
Ante esto, los ojos pardos de Kai se abrieron más por la sorpresa, mientras que Takao parecía tomate en época de cosecha. Por otro lado, Kyo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ellos al ver esas expresiones tan raras en sus rostros.  
  
Fin de la Octava Parte  
  
----------  
  
Notas:  
  
-Sé que este episodio me ha quedado muy cortito, y eso se lo deben a la falta de inspiración (Qué oportuno, ¿No creen?)  
  
-¿Ahora qué va a ocurrir? Ni yo misma lo sé. Tengo varias confusiones por culpa de este clásico conflicto ¿Kai/Takao o Kai/Rei? Ese es el dilema y la pregunta del millón de dólares.  
  
-Para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Lean el otro fic que estoy haciendo (Beysball)... Si aquí no pongo una de las parejas, la otra opción estará en ese otro fic.  
  
-Sigan mandando reviews 


	9. A decir la verdad

Novena Parte  
  
Kai y Takao se habían quedado congelados, mientras que Rei y Max se extasiaban con ver esas expresiones de terror. Kyo no podía entender lo que estaba pasando entre todos ellos.  
  
-Bien, Kai... Estoy esperando una respuesta - los ojos ámbar de Rei parecieron brillar.  
  
Hiwatari trataba de aparentar frialdad, pero en el fondo no podía creer que Rei lo sospechara. Alcanzó el vaso que estaba al centro del círculo y se lo mostró a Rei.  
  
-Sirve - dijo mostrando el vaso.  
  
Le hizo caso y le sirvió alcohol hasta llenar el vaso completamente. No podía entender cómo era posible que lo sospecharan... ¿O sería una posible coincidencia?  
  
Durante el juego, Max y Rei parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para tratar de sacarles algo a Kai y Takao. Eventualmente Kyo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando (de que Max y Rei ya tenían el juego arreglado), pero aún no sospechaba nada sobre lo que paso la noche anterior entre sus cuatro compañeros de equipo.  
  
-Max... ¿Verdad o castigo? - le preguntó Kyo, al ver que ésta vez le tocaba.  
  
-Castigo.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? - el Jefe ésta vez tenía un rostro muy serio.  
  
-¿Qué? - preguntó algo sorprendido.  
  
Kai notó que Rei se había puesto algo nervioso también.  
  
-Voy a volver a plantear la pregunta - Kyo bajó la mirada hacia la alfombra - ¿Por qué Rei y tú se han unido en esto? ¿Qué ganan con esto?  
  
Nunca esperaron que Kyojyu llegara a ser tan intuitivo, así que Max tuvo que responder (él mismo sabe que no es bueno para mentir)  
  
-La verdad era que Rei y yo queríamos atrapar a Kai y Takao - Max se levantó de las piernas de Takao y lo miró - Tú sabías lo que yo sentía por ti, pero nunca supe cómo decírtelo. Sin embargo también me gusta Rei - luego se dirigió a Rei - Te agradezco el que hayas querido participar en esto, Rei. Ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ustedes dos - miró a Kai - Rei no se preocuparía tanto por ti, pero ahora está demostrando lo que siente respecto a ti. En tu caso, todas las medidas eran desesperadas, así que decidimos usar la misma estrategia que usaste contra Takao - finalmente le habló a Kyo - Jefe, perdóname por no decirte nada. Ya todos sabemos o que sientes hacia Takao, por eso puedo comprenderte...  
  
Ahora todo estaba más complicado y todos habían quedado al descubierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos hacia el otro. Max quería a Takao y al mismo tiempo Rei seguía siendo importante para él; Rei aún estaba atraído a Kai, pero Max era casi un hermano; Kyo no podía traicionar a Max y le parecía extraño lo de Kai, pero él aún lo quería a Takao; por otra parte, Takao no sabía cómo reaccionar con Kyo o Max, además de que Kai lo había marcado emocionalmente; mientras que Kai aceptaba que al principio había usado a Takao para sacarle celos a Rei, pero también había algo entre Kinomiya y él. Todo estaba hecho una red.  
  
-Miren. Esto es muy difícil de resolver... - Takao volvió a sentarse en el suelo.  
  
-Rei, perdóname por hablar... - Max se sentó también en el suelo.  
  
-No te preocupes, Max. Esto no podía llegar tan lejos - respondió el muchacho chino.  
  
-Los detesto a todos - dijo Kai, ya que había empezado a mostrar sentimientos frente a ellos.  
  
-Ojalá pudiéramos resolver esto de alguna manera... - Kyo bajó la mirada.  
  
Quizás fue el alcohol, pero los cuatro pensaron en algo completamente morboso e incorrecto. Una expresión malvada apareció en el rostro de cada uno de los cuatro Bladebreakers, cosa que puso algo nervioso al Jefe.  
  
Fin de la Novena Parte  
  
----------  
  
Notas:  
  
-¿Qué han pensado ahora? En el próximo episodio habrá puro Lemon, así que no les hará daño que se lo salteen y pasen de frente al episodio 11.  
  
-Gracias por los reviews en general... trataré de responderlos, sin embargo la falta de tiempo no me lo permite (tengo que postular a la universidad y eso no es fácil)  
  
-Okis, gracias por todo. Los veré en el siguiente episodio. 


End file.
